


The Ocean's Son

by boredomsMuse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drowning, Haggar is the priestess btw, Homophobia, Langst, M/M, as always, as in triggerwise, be warned its really bad, guess who has two thumbs and a new AU, mermaid lance, this guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: At the bottom of the sea a boy cries that he doesn't deserve this, the ocean listens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a fanart that reminded me of a tumblr post and now this.  
> Check out some of my orignal writing [here](http://legendary-gaurdian-of-fun.tumblr.com/post/159182420784/curse-breakers-club-the-curse) (please)

There was a cliff just outside of town.  Lance liked to watch storms from that cliff, tucked away from the edge for safety but able to see as the waves churned in such an aggressive way.  The town’s people scoffed and whispered about him for it, but Lance didn’t mind.  There was no harm in watching a storm.

 

There was harm in being on a ship during a storm though, for reasons unrelated to the grey skies and the dark waters.  Despite the weather, the deck was crowded and yet not a single sailor resided among them.  The crowd didn’t seem to care as waves crashed against the hull and rain belted down.  Their attention was focused on a terrified boy tied at the wrist and ankles and looking at them with tear filled eyes.

 

“Kill it!”  The people screamed.

 

“We must protect our children from the demon!”  They justified.

 

“Please, stop.”  The boy wailed.  “I did nothing wrong!”  He claimed.

 

“It lies!”  A woman screamed louder than the others, raised up higher than the others.  “It uses this child’s face to earn our trust and trick us!  We must not fall for the demons falsehoods!”  The townsfolk didn’t need her reassurances it seemed, continuing to belittle the boy with insults and claims. 

 

“I am not a demon!  Please!”  The boy continued to protest, even as he was lifted at the armpits but too burly men.  He recognized them.  The farmer and the baker, two people who had known him all his life were now leading him before the raised woman with long white hair, dressed in a drenched robe.

 

“Release this child you have stolen from us demon, or be sent back to hell where you belong!”  She demanded, hand raised as she called out.  For a moment the people paused in their jeering.

 

“Please.”  The boy whimpered.  “I am sorry, please.” 

 

“The demon cannot be removed.”  The priestess announced, playing well as disappointment and sorrow.  She turned to two people, clinging to each other by the ships edge.  “I am so sorry for your loss.” 

 

“Help me.”  The boy begged his parents, looking up at them with wide, disbelieving eyes.  His father had the decency to look away but his mother only stared at him with the same cold, hateful eyes as everyone else.

 

“Your tricks will not fool us demon.”  She claimed.  “May my son’s soul be with god when you are dead.”  The farmer and the baker began to drag him once more, lifting him as the boy’s cries and protests were unheard over the screaming crowd. 

 

For a moment he was in free air, staring up at the faces of those that had condemned him, and then his back hit the water and began to sink.

 

That was him, Lance realized as the salty water burned his eyes.  He was the boy with his wrists and ankles bound, a rock carefully tied to the rope around his ankle.  It had almost seemed like a bad dream before, the dreadful fate of someone else.  But no, this was very, very real.  His family and friends, the only people he’d ever know, had thrown him to the storm and for what?  A kiss?  Was that all his life was worth to them?

 

Too late he tried to pull at his bindings.  Too late he tried to kick his legs and escape the death that awaited him.  The rope didn’t give under his frantic movements, and his legs were useless with the way he was tied. 

 

Lance tired desperately not to sob, he couldn’t risk what precious air he had left even as his emotions overwhelmed him.  His eyes were still open, taking in the blurry darkness of his death bed.  Fear gripped him once more and as darkness edged his vision he couldn’t help but gasp and sob.  Salty water flooded his mouth and burned his throat.  He’d never thought drowning would _hurt_ so much.

 

 _Please_ , the boy silently begged, _I do not deserve this._   He wasn’t sure who he was praying to, certainly not the god that had damned him. 

 

Lance sobbed into the water once more and found… and found he could sob.  Confusion took over his fear for a moment.  Maybe he would spend his few moments delusional but no, the darkness faded from his eyes and the burn eased in his lungs.  Lance breathed in, tinkled at the sensation of something opening in his neck.

 

Gills?

 

With air came sight.  Lance realized his eyes no longer burned, his vision was no longer blurry.  He could see the ocean floor, could see where his stone had finally stopped.  He should be dead by now, shouldn’t he be?

 

A sharp pain arose from his legs and Lance cried out, agony once more overtaking his every feeling and though.  Maybe now he’d die.  But the pain faded quickly and Lance looked down to find he… he had a tail.  Where once had rested the tattered, dirty remains of his best pants there was now only brilliant blue scales. 

 

It was memorizing.

 

Lance gave the tail an experimental flick and the rope that had connected him to the rock snapped almost instantly.  He was free.  He was free and alive.  For all his traitorous family and town had tried, they had failed to kill him. 

 

He could go after them he realized, eyes snapping up to where he was sure the boat floated.  He could feel a new sense of power coursing through him and Lance knew, if he wanted, he could sink that boat.

 

“They are not worth it.”  A voice said softly.  Lance turned fast, new tail tangling in his old binds as he did.  Before him stood, no _floated_ , a woman with dark skin and a purple tail, her curled hair floating around her head. 

 

“They tried to kill me.”  Lance argued, his voice betraying so much hurt and anger and hatred.

 

“To take a life is to reject the second chance the ocean has gifted you.”  The woman shook her head.  “If you kill them you will become a siren, doomed to feast on human flesh forever.”  Lance’s eyes widened and he looked back up to where the boat wasn’t even a shade in the storm.  He wanted to make them pay for what they did, but he didn’t want to become a monster.  His shoulders slumped slightly and he turned back to the woman who smiled genteelly.

 

“My name is Rosa.”  She introduced.  “I was like you once.”  She moved towards him and the boy couldn’t help but flinch.  In response Rosa moved slower and raised her hands non-threateningly.  Lance relaxed and the woman untangled his new tail and untied his wrists.  The whole time Lance expected her to continue, but she didn’t.

 

“Thank you.”  He mumbled when his hands were untied, rubbing his sore wrists.  “My name is Lance.”  The pain in his wrists evaporated and Lance looked down to find the rope burns had healed completely.

 

“The ocean is especially kind to you it would seem.”  Rosa commented as she watched his wrist heal, chuckling lightly at Lance’s awe.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“The ocean refuses to do humanities dirty work, when the humans try to rid themselves of their own our mother will judge if the human truly deserves such a fate.  She has judged that you did not, and she has given you a new life as one of her children.”  Rosa explained, gesturing with her tail for good measure.  “She rarely chooses sons.”  The woman admitted. 

 

“Whoa.”  Lance mumbled.  “That’s… that’s a lot to take in.” 

 

“I know.”  Rosa smiled kindly.  “And there is a lot still for you to learn.  Come with me, my mate and I live near here.  We have other young ones there, both born to the sea and saved like you were, you will fit in wonderfully.”  Lance hesitated at the offer, looking back up to that boat where one family had already betrayed him.  Could he really risk another family, another home, turning its back on him?

 

“Whatever you did, you will not be judged for it here.”  Rosa assured.  Lance was still hesitant.

 

“I…”  He started, the words catching in his throat.  He needed to say this, before he got too attached again.  “I kissed a boy.” He admitted, looking down to his new beautiful tail with shame and fear.

 

“My mate is a woman.”  The mermaid smiled.  Lance’s head shot up, his eyes wide.  “That is allowed here, the ocean will not hate you for whom you love and neither will her children.”  She promised.

 

“Really?”  Lance breathed in awe.  He’d never thought such a thing possible.  “But, but, they said-“

 

“What they said does not matter.”  Rosa cut him off.  “This is a new life for you Lance, you will be safe here.  Will you come with me?”   Lance gave one last look to the boat, one last look at everything he’d ever know.  He took a deep breath of the water around him.  A new life.

 

“Okay.”  He nodded.  Rosa smiled and led him from his death bed to a place he wouldn’t be killed for kissing Lord Zarkon’s son.

 

A new life.

 

This could turn out more amazing than he ever realized.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is actually a huge series. This parts Lance's backstory, i'll upload the main story at some point i promise but do you guys want me to post everyone elses back stories first?  
> And again, pretty please check out my orignal story [here](http://legendary-gaurdian-of-fun.tumblr.com/post/159182420784/curse-breakers-club-the-curse) (please)


End file.
